kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Kosova (shkurt: KS, KOS, Kosova), zyrtarisht Republika e Kosovës është shtet në jugperëndim të Ballkanit dhe kufizohet në veri me Serbinë, në jug me Maqedoninë dhe në perëndim me Republikën e Shqipërisë dhe Malin e Zi. Histori ::Artikulli kryesor''' : '''Historia e Kosovës Koha e paleolitit Trualli i banuar sot nga shqiptarët, ku bën pjesë edhe territory i sotëm i Kosovës, filloi të popullohej shumë herët, që në epokën e paleolitit (gurit të vjtër), mbi 100 000 vjet më parë. Në fillim u banuan to zona që ishin në kushte gjeiografike më të përshtatshme. Njerëzit primitive jetonin në grupe të veçuara, kryesisht nëpër shpella të thata,, pa lagështirë dhe të mbrojtura nga erërat. Veglat e punës i punonin më gurë stralli dhe më rrallë prej kocke. Prejkëtyre gurëve me anë të ashkëlzimit nxirrnin pjesë më të vogla e më të mprehta guri për t'i përdorur si gërryese, shpuese etj. Si vende për të përpunuar gurin shfrytëzoheshin hyrjet e shpellave dhe terrenet pranë lumenjeve. Sidoqoftë, veglat e asaj epoke ishin ende të thjeshta dhe të krijuara kryesisht prej guri. Njerëzit primitivë ushqeheshin me produkte të mbledhura në natyrë dhe me gjah kafshësh të egra. Për shkak të kushteve të vështira në të cilat jetonin, njerëzit e paleolitit kanë pasur një mesatare jete shumë të shkurtër, rreth 21-30 vjeç, me një vdekshmëri më të madhe te fëmijët. Lufta e përbashkët për të përballuar jetën çoi në forcimin e lidhjeve të pjestarëve të çdo grupi, në ndryshimin e organizimit të njerëzve primitivë, të cilët nga fundi i paleolitit kaluan në grupime me lidhje gjaku, në martesën me grupe, ku prejardhja e fëmijës përcaktohej vetëm nga nëna. Filloi kështu organizimi i shoqërisë matriarkale, e cila mori formë të plotë në periudha të mëvonshme, 6000-3000 vjet më parë, në epokën e neolitit (guri i ri). Koha e neolitit Popullimi i krahinave të banuaras sot nga shqiptarët u rrit shumë në periudhën neolitike. Njerëzit filluan të braktisin shpellat dhe të përqendroheshin në vende të hapura. Banorët neolitike përqenin më shumë të ndërtonin kasollet e tyre në fusha dhe në tarraca lumore. Janë të njohura një numër i madh vendbanimesh të tilla në territorin e sotëm të Kosovës, siç janë shpellat e Radacit dhe Karamakazit, si dhe shpella të tjera më të vogla. Banorët e hershëm, nga jeta endacake e epokës paleolitike, kaluan në vendbnime shpeshherë të qëndruehme, me ekonomi kryesisht bujqësore. Ata njihnin dhe përdornin drithërat kryesore, si elbin, melin, grurin etj. Kjo u shoqërua edhe me lulëzimin e sistemit matriarkal, ku rolin drejtues të ekonomisë e të jetesës e kishte gruaja. Në këtë epokë u kalua në një formë të re martese, në martesën me çifte. Ilirët dhe fisi dardan Popujt që u bënë më të njohur në hisatorinë e lashtë të Ballkanit janë grekët, ilirët dhe trakët. Ilirët, si trashëgimtarë të pellazgëve, janë ndër banorët më të lashtë të Gadishulit Ballkanik. Ata janë autoktonë. Kulturën, gjuhën dhe tiparet antropogjike ilirët i formuan në vendin e tyre, në pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit të Ballkanit, aty ku shkrimtarët antikë i përmendin në veprat e tyre. Trevat e shtrirjes së popullsisë ilire janë mjaftë të gjera; ato përfshijnë të gjithë pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit, në veri, e diri te gjiri i Ambrakisë (Prevezë), në jug, kurse në lindje deri te tokat përreth liqenit Lyhind (liqeni i Ohrit). Grupe të veçanta ilirësh u vendosën edhe në Italinë e Jugut. Këto janë fiset mesape dhe japige. Emri ietnik ILIR shfaqet në veprat antike që në shek. V.p.K., kurse emrat e disa fiseve ilire fillojnë e përmendës që në shek.XII p.K. nga Homeri. Por koha e formimit të etnosit ilir është shumë e lashtë. Fillimet e origjinës ilire janë që në mesin e mijëvjeçarit të dytë p.K., që nga periudha e bronzit të mesëm, kur fillojnë të formohen tiparet etnike ilire. Në epokën e hekurit (mijëvjeçari i fundit p.K.) ilirët u formuan plotësisht, duke trashëguar nga epokat më të hershme eneolitike dhe të bronzit tipare kulturore gjuhësore e antropologjike etnike. Teoria e vjetër që i bën ilirët të ardhur nga Evropa Qendrore, në shekujt XII-XI p.K., është rrëzuar nga studimet e kryera pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore. Vetë fakti që varrimet me urna, karakteristike për popujt e Evropër Qendrore, nuk janë tipike për trevat e shtrirjes së ilirëve, por ndeshen vetëm në zona të kufizuara, të rralla, dëshmon kundër teorisë së ardhjes së ilirëve në Ballkan nga veriu. Gjurmët e kulturave të Evropës Qendrore, që ndeshen në Iliri, janë rezultat i kontakteve kulturore, tregtare e të lëvizjes së artizanëve të punimit të metaleve. Dardanët ishin fisi më i madh Ilir që u vu në krye të Mbretërisë Dardane, në ballkanin qendror, kryesisht në Kosovë. Dy fise të tjera dardane të njohura ishin thunatët dhe galabrët. Qyteti më i rëndësishëm i dardanëve ka qenë Damastioni, i njohur si kryeqendra e nxjerjes së metaleve. Dardanët përmenden si luftëtarë të fortë, xehtarë shumë të mirë, blegtorë dhe tregtarë të njohur. Mbretëria Dardane ::Artikull''' : '''Emërtimi Dardania ::Artikull''' : '''Etimologjia e emërvendit Demastion Krijimi i Mbretërisë Dardane Në shek.IV p.K. u krijua Mbretëria Dardane, e cila shtrihej në territorin e Kosovës së sotme e të krahinave të tjera përreth. Kufijtë e saj shkonin në veri deri t qyteti i Nishit, kurse në jug deri në Kukës dhe në rrjedhën e sipërme të Vardarit. Mbreti i parë dardan që njohim, është Longari. Pas tij erdhën mbretërit Bato dhe Monun. Rolin kryesor në mbretëri e luajti fisi dardanëve. Në këtë mbretëri bënin pjesë edhe fise të tjera, ndër të cilat njohin galabrët dhe thunatët. Dardania ishte e njohur në botën e lashtë për tokat e saj të gjera e pjellore, për punimin e arit dhe për përpunimin e produkteve blegtore. i Njohur ka qenë veçanërisht djathi dardan. Shoqëria ilire e dardanëve mbështetej në sistemin sklavvopronar. Shkrimtarët antikë tregojnë se dardanët kishin kaq shumë skllevër, sa vetëm njëri prej tyre mund të kishte deri në 1000 veta e ndoshta edhe më shumë. Secili nga këta skllevër punonte tokën. Në kohë lufte sklleverit merrnin pjesë në ushtri, duke pasur si prijës pronarin e tyre. Mbretëria Dardane kishte krijuar një ushtri të fuqishme dhe të organizuar shumë mirë. Veçori e luftëtarëve dardanë ishte se ata hidheshin të gjtihë së bashku në sulm dhe po kështu së bashku tërhiqëshin me radhë të shtrënguara, duke mos lënë në sheshin e luftës as të plgosurit e tyre. Forca e kësaj ushtrie u tregua sidomos në shek.III p.K., kur dardanët qenë në gjendje të mbroheshin nga dynjet e fuqishme të keltëve, të cilët zbritën nga Evropa Qendrore. Madje dardanët treguan gatishmërinë të ndihmonin edhe Maqedoninë, që të përballonte këto sulme. Siç dëshmojnë shkrimtarët e lashtë, historia e Mbretërisë Dardane është mbushur me luftëra të pandërprera kundër Maqedonisë dhe më vonë kundër romakëve. Me Mbretërinë Ardiane, dardanët mbajtën marrëdhënie miqësore, por patën edhe konflikte, të shtyrë nga aristokracia skllavpopronare, që luftonte për interesa të ngushta, dhe kjo pati pasoja shumë të rënda ekonomike e politike si për ardianët, ashtu edhe për dardanët. Në mesin e shek. III p.K., kur sundonte mbreti Longar, ushtritë dardane u përpoqën të shtrinin kufijtë e tyre deri në brigjet e Adriatikut, duke shfrytëzuar faktin që ushtritë ardiane të mbretëreshës Teuta ndodheshin në Epir. Ky operacioni ushtarak fillimisht pati sukses, por me kthimin e ushtrive ardiane nga Epiri, dardanët u detyruan të lëshonin tokat e pushtuara e të ktheheshin në kifijtë e mëparshëm. Pas kësaj Longari i drejtoi uishtritë e tij në jug dhe pushtoi tokat e Mbretërisë Paione, që ndodheshin në veri të kufijv të Maqedonisë. Luftërat e dardanëve kundër maqedonëve Rreth vitit 21 p.K. luftimet ndërmjet dardanëve dhe maqedonasve morën përmasa të gjera, aq sa mbeti i vrarë në betejë edh mbreti maqedonas Demetri II. Pas vdekjes së tij, dardanët i shpeshtuan sulmet në ;aqedoni, derisa Antigon Dozoni i detyroi të largoheshin nga mbretëria e tij. Kur mbreti maqedonas Filipi V ndodhej në luftë me grekët, në vitin 219 p.K., dardanët vërshuan përsëri kundër Maqedonisë. Ishtritë maqedonase u detyruan të ktheheshin në trojet e tyre dhe për të përforcuar kufijtë veriorë pushtuan qytetin më të madh të Paionisë, Bylazorën (Velesi). Në vitin 216 p.K. ushtritë dardane ndërmorën një operacion të fuqishëm ushtarak kundër Maqedonisë, duke zënë 20 000 robër. Ata zbritën deri në fushën e Argos, në brigjet e lumit Haliakmon. Kjo fushatë u ndoq nga kundërsulme të reja që bëri Filipi V kundër dardanëve, duke u shkaktuar atyre humbje të rënda në ushtri. Në vitin 200 p.K. mbretërit dardanë Longar e Bato, së bashku me ardianët e mbretër të tjerë, lidhën aleancë me romakët kundër Maqedonisë. Kjo i shtyu dardanët të ndërmerrnin sulme të rrreja në jug të kufirit të tyre. Dardanët nuk i pushuan luftërat për të çliruar tokat që ndodheshin në jug të mbretërisë së tyre, toka që dikur i përkisnin Mbretërisë Paione dhe që i mbante të pushtuara Maqedonia, duk u mbyllur kështu atyre rrugët tregtare që i lidhnin me krahinat jugore të Ballkanit. Duke mos qenë në gjendje të ndërprisnin sulmet dardane, maqedonasit bënë marrëveshje me fiset klte të bastarnëve dhe të vendoseshin vetë në tokat e tyre. Kjo gjë nuk u arrit. Dardanët i thyen ushtritë klte dhe çliruan tokat që ata kishin pushtuar. Edhe pasi u shkatërruan Mbretëria Ardiane dhe ajo e Maqedonisë. Dardania vazhdoi të ishte ende e lirë, ndonëse nga aleanca me romakët dardanët nuk arritën përfitimet e dëshiruara. Romakët nuk u dhanë tokat e Paionisë, por vetëm të drejtën për të tregtuar kripë. Luftërat e dardanëve kundër romakëve Luftërat e dardanëve kundër romakëve për shumë vjet me ashpërsi shumë të madhe, në rrethanat kur senati romak synonte të shtrinte pushtimet e tij në të gjitha tokat ilire dhe të arrinte deri në Danud. Edhe pas shqetësimeve që u shkaktoi rifillimi i sulmeve kelte, dardanët i vazhduan inkursionet e tyre kundër Maqedonisë, cila ishte kthyer tashmë në provincë romake. Dardania u bë pengesë serioze për shumë vjet me radhë për ushtritë pushtuese romake, të cilat nuk hiqnin dorë nga synimet e tyre. Megjithkëtë në vitin 97 p.K. romakët arritën të vinin nën varësi të përkohshme dardanët dhe fise të tjera fqinje, të cilat më vonë i ripërtrinë forcat dhe u shkaktuan humbje të rënda romakëve. Aq të vështira ishin këto luftëra për romakët, sa kur konsulli romak Kurioni përgaditej me 5 legjione të nisej në luftë kundër Dardanisë, njëri nga këto legjione ngriti krye dhe nuk pranoi t'i bindej komandantit të vet të shkonte në këtë luftë që ushtarët e quanin të rrezikshme. Romakët i krahasonin dardanët me kuçedrën e Lernës, e cila, edhe kur ia prisnin të gjitha kokat që kishte, i ringjallte përsëri. Me këtë krahasim ata shprehnin qëndrueshmërinë e madhe të dardanëve ndaj kundërshtarit. Pas luftërave të gjata me romakët, nga fundi i shek.I p.K dardanët e humbën pavarësinë e tyre dhe hynë nën varësinë e plotë të Romës. Kosova pas shkatërrimit të Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake Shqiptarët e hershëm të mesjetës dolën nga kaosi i shkatërrimit te Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake si pasardhës të fiseve të dardanëve dhe feonëve, që jetuan ne Ilirinë e Sipërme dhe Trakë, deri në kohët e pushtimeve masive të gotëve gjerman, që u zhvilluan në trojet shqiptare gjatë shekullit të katërt të erës sonë. Në fund të shekullit të gjashte, trako dhe ilirët u çvendosën nga dyndjet e avarëve,antëve dhe fiseve bullgare turko - ugrike të sllavizuarva. Vendi i fundit ku ilirët gjetën strehë gjatë këtyre dyndjesh barbare ishin malet e Epirit, Thesalisë, Maqedonisë Perëndimore dhe Dalmacisë. Në 535, ushtritë e Perandorit Bizantin Justinian pushtuan Ilirinë dhe Moesinë dhe dëbuan gotët, lombardët dhe gepidët nga trojet ilire. Por 100 vite më vonë, perandor Herakli i II-të ftoi fiset gjysëm të egra të sorbianëve (shkije) dhe khrobates? (hrvati, kroatët) nga Kiskarpathia, të cilët të udhëhequr nga prijësit e tyre pushtuan territoret e Silezisë së sotme dhe të Polonisë Jugore, vende që ishin braktisur nga vandalët gjermanë dhe ostrogotët. Perandori bizantin i vendosi sllavët edhe në Ballkanin Perëndimor si mbrojtës të Konstandinopojës nga avarët. Pas kesaj, shkijet, kroatët dhe fise te tjera sllave, shumë shpejt dyndën Moesinë, Trakën, Maqedoninë dhe Greqinë, ndërsa sulmuan edhe Kretën. Megjithatë bizantinët arritën t’i nënshtrojnë ata. Nga fundi i sundimit osman në hapësirën më të madhe të Dardanisë krijohet Vilajeti i Prizerenit që pas një kohe të shkurtë fillon të quhet Vilajeti i Kosovës. Pas luftrave të Lidhjes së Prizrenit, ky vilajet fillon të bie nën kontrollin e Pashallëkut të Beogradit. Me krijimin e mbretëris Serbe teritori i Dardanisë nga kleri i ritit lindor quhej Serbia e Re dhe me rritjen e ndikimit të klerit sllav në Ballkan dhe krijimit të mitit të Kosovës, pjesa më e madhe e ish-vilajetit të Kosovës fillon të quhet Serbia e Vjetër e më vonë Kosovo i Metohia ndërsa teritori i Dardanisë ndahet në tri njësi "Banovina" të Mbretërisë Jugosllave dhe një pjesë në Shqipëri. Gjatë luftrave Ballkanike dhe botërore bëhen luhatje të shumta të kufinjëve dhe emërtimeve dhe nga to pjesa më e madhe e ish vilajetit të Kosovës hynë në një federatë laike Serbe si njësi konstituive e Federatës Jugosllave. Pas kthimit të klerit në fuqi në federaten serbe dhe shkatërrimit të Federatës Jugosllave, Kosova okupohet nga kleri dhe qeveia e Milosheviqit të cilët në ish-Pashallëkun e Beogradit kishin instaluar një sistem shtetrorë dual (dyfishë: nacional dhe ortodoks mesjetar) nga ku kordinonin veprimet në teritorin e ish- Federatës Jugosllave. Pas ndërimeve kushtetuese të dhunshme në Kuvendin e Kosovës me 28 mars 1989, të organizuar nga Lidhja Komuniste e Serbisë në krye me Milosheviqi dhe të përkrahura nga kleri ortodoks, Kosova mbetet nën juridiksionin e Republikës së Serbisë, si krahinë e saj, ndërsa me 2 korrik 1990, Kuvendi i Kosovës shpall Kosovën, republikë në kuadër të Federatës Jugosllave. Ky vendim nuk u njoh nga organet serbe e as ato federative. Në vitet 1992-1993, Lëvizja Popullore e Kosovës në mërgim, vendos krijimin e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës, e cila mori aksione guerile kundër makinerisë pushtuese serbe derisa doli publikisht me 28 nëntor 1997. Me 28 shkurt 1998, pas masakrave në Likoshan dhe Qirez filloi lufta çlirimtare. Ajo përfundoi në qershor të vitit 1999, kur edhe instalohet një mision i OKB-së në Kosovë. Ky mision, keqtrajtoi në mënyra perfide ish luftëtarët e UÇK-së, lejoi krijimin e strukturave paralele serbe në Kosovë dhe ngulfati Kosovën ekonomikisht. Kështu me 17 mars 2004, shpërtheu revolta popullore kundër UNMIK-ut, dhe protestuesit i sulmuan disa enklava serbe, duke i dhënë një mesazh të qartë faktorëve ndërkombëtar se: Nëse nuk zgjidhet statusi i shumicës, pakica në Kosovë është e pambrojtur. Pasi që ky mesazh u kuptua shumë qartë, pasoi vizita e misionarit dhe diplomatit të njohur Kai Aide, i cili rekomandoi fillimin e përgaditjeve të menjëhershme për zgjidhjen e statusit të Kosovës. Kjo rezultoi me një proces të lodhshëm negociator, mes Serbisë, Kosovës dhe OKB-së, që rezultoi me propozimin Gjithpërfshirës të Ahtisarit. Me 17 shkurt 2008, bazuar në këtë propozim, Kosova shpallet shtet i pavarur dhe sovran. Kushtetuta e Kosovës që i jep asaj të gjitha kompetencat e shtetit, hyn në fuqi me 15 qershor 2008. Pas shpalljes së pavarsisë qëndrimi i shteteve anëtare të OKB-së është i ndarë. Shumica e shteteve të ritit lindor me siteme duale nacionalo-fetare si Serbia, disa shtete nacionale që kanë popullsi të kombeve etnike të ndryshme dhe probleme tjera të brendëshme, hezitojnë të njohin pavarësinë e Kosovës. Lufta politike e kordinuar për pengimin e njohjes së shtetit të ri prej së jashtmi zhvillohet nga Serbia dhe Rusia, ndërsa nga brenda këtë e bënë kleri sllav i përçëndruar në veri të Kosovës. Politika Emri kushtetues: Republika e Kosovës. Kosova është një republikë parlamentare, unike dhe e pandashme. Ka 30 komuna, numri i të cilave brenda dy viteve do të shtohet, në bazë të planeve për decentralizim. Derisa ende është në fuqi Korniza Kushtetuese e miratuar në vitin 2001, nga Përfaqësuesi Special i Kombeve të Bashkuara, Kushtetuta e Kosovës e miratuar në Kuvend, do të hyjë në fuqi, prej 15 qershorit 2008. *Shefi i Shtetit: Kryetari i Republikës Fatmir Sejdiu LDK që nga 10 shkurti 2006. Kryetari zgjedhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 5 vjeqar. *Shefi i Qeverisë: Kryeministri Hashim Thaçi PDK që nga 9 janari 2008. Kryeministri zgjedhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 4 vjeqar. *Kabineti: përbëhet nga ministrat e propozuar nga Kryeministri dhe të votuar nga Kuvendi i Kosovës. *Legjislativi: Kuvendi njëdhomësh i përbërë nga 120 deputetë. 100 zgjedhen nga populli me sistem proporcional me lista të hapura, 10 vende janë të rezervuara për minoritetin serb e 10 vende të tjera janë të rezervuara për minoritetet e tjera joserbe. Zgjedhjet e fundit janë mbajtur me 17 nëntor 2007. Kuvendi ka mandat 4 vjeqar. *Rezultatet e zgjedhjeve parlamentare: PDK 34.3% (37 vende në Kuvend dhe 17 kryetar komunash), LDK 22.6% (25 vende në Kuvend dhe 6 kryetar komunash), AKR 12.3% (13 vende në Kuvend), LDD-PSHDK 10% (11 vende në Kuvend) dhe AAK 9.6% (10 vende në Kuvend dhe 3 kryetar komunash) Marrëdhëniet e jashtme Pas shpalljes se pavarësisë, marrëdhëniet e jashtme gjenden në një proces ndryshimi në funksion të kohës. Disa shtete kanë hapur ambasadat e tyre, disa janë në procesin e zhvillimit të njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës, e disa e kanë kundërshtuar njohjen e saj. Rajonet e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Njësitë Administrative *Rajoni i Gjakovës me komunat Gjakovë, Deçan *Rajoni i Gjilanit me komunat Gjilan, Dardanë, Viti *Rajoni i Mitrovicës me komunat Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Rajoni i Pejës me komunat Pejë, Burim, Klinë *Rajoni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Rahovec,Sharr, Therrandë, Malishevë *Rajoni i Prishtinës me komunat Prishtinë, Kastriot, Fushë Kosovë, Lipjan, Novobërdë, Besjanë, Drenas *Rajoni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaçanik, Shtërpcë *(Rajon i administruar nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi) **Rajoni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Kosovës Kosova është e krijuar nëpër fushë malore të Fushës së Kosovës dhe nga grupe malesh molare që e rrethojnë: rrethimi Bjeshkët e Nëmuna dhe të maleve të Sharrit, që lartësohen deri në 2 640 m. Shumica e pjesëve te saj është në më shumë se 500 m lartësi mbidetare; ka 3 lumenj: Llapi, Ibri dhe Drini i Bardhë. *Pozita gjeografike: Ballkan, Evropa Juglindore. *Koordinatat gjeografike: 42 35 N, 21 00 E *Sipërfaqja: 10,887 km2 *Kufijtë tokësor: 702 km (Shqipëria 112 km, IRJ e Maqedonisë 159 km, Mali i Zi 79 km, Serbia 352 km) *Pika më e ulët: Drini i Bardhe Drim 297 m (pranë kufirit me Shqipërinë) *Pika më e lartë: Gjeravica 2,565 m *Burimet natyrore: nikli, zinku, plumbi, linjiti, magneziumi, qymyri, bakri, ari etj. Ekonomia :Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Kosovës ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovës ose shkurtesa '''OEK' Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Në Kosovë gjithashtu vërehet prania e hortikulturës dhe të vitikultures së ndryshme. Blegtoria, si ajo e kaut dhe ovinit është aktivitet madhështor në bjeshkët e Kosovës. Edhe pse ka gjithë këtë pasurin në minerale (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova ishte një ndër rajonet më të varfra të Evropës. Me 1 Janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. OEK-ja është organizatë profesionale jofitimprurëse dhe subjekt juridik i pavarur i Kosovës. Selia e OEK-së është në Prishtinë, dhe ajo udhëhiqet nga Besim Beqaj. Popullsia *Numri i popullsisë: 2.126.708 (2007) *Grupet etnike: Shqiptarët 88%, Serbët 7%, të tjerët 5% (Turq, Boshnjak, Goran, Ashkali, Rom, Egjiptian) *Feja: Muslimane 91%, Krishtere-ortodokse 7%, Krishtere-katolike 2% *Gjuhët: Shqipe 90%, Serbe 7%, Boshnjake e Turke 3% Demografia Qytetet e mëdha janë Prishtina, kryeqyteti, Prizereni, Mitrovica dhe Peja, kjo e fundit është edhe selia e kishes ortodokse (1557-1766). Kosova ka rreth 2 126 000 banorë, shumica prej tyre janë shqiptarë. Kultura dhe arti * Mësimi në shkollat fillore në Kosovë mbahet në pesë gjuhë: në gjuhën shqipe, serbe, boshnjake, turke dhe kroate. * Teatri i Kosovës Të tjera : Telekomunikacioni në Kosovë : 'PTK' - 'RTK' - 'KosovaLive' - 'KosovaPress' - 'RTV 21' - 'QIK' : Transporti në Kosovë : 'Kosova Airlines' - 'Air Prishtina' - 'Kosovatrans' - 'Hekurudhat e Kosovës' : Ushtria : 'TMK' - 'SHPK' : Turizmi në Kosovë : 'Brezovica' - 'Banja e Kllokoti' - 'Banja e Burimit''' : Qeveria e Kosovës - http://www.ks-gov.net/pm/ : Kryetari i Kosovës : Parlamenti i Kosovës - http://kuvendikosoves.org/ : Ministria e Kosovës - Ministria e Tregtisë dhe Industrisë : Federatat Sportive të Kosovës Shiko edhe këtë * Njohja e Kosovës shtet i pavarur * Flamuri i Kosovës * Lista e personave të vrarë e masakruar: 1 janar - 12 shkurt 1999 * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës në ish-Jugosllavi * Lista e viteve në Kosovë Lidhje të jashtme * Amëza e turizmit - Ministria e Tregëtisë * Amëza: Beqiraj.com - të dhëna të përgjithëshme * Amëza : Kosova Biz - të dhëna ekonomike Category:Kosovë Category:Shtete në Evropë als:Kosovo an:Kosovo ang:Kosovo ar:كوسوفو ast:Kosovo az:Kosovo bat-smg:Kuosuovs be:Косава be-x-old:Косава bg:Косово bn:কসোভো br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo ceb:Kosovo cs:Kosovo cv:Косово cy:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo diq:Kosova dsb:Kosowo a Metohija el:Κοσσυφοπέδιο en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo eu:Kosovo fa:کوزوو fi:Kosovo fo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo frp:Kosovo ga:An Chosaiv gan:科索沃 gl:Kosovo gv:Kosovo he:קוסובו hi:कोसोवो hr:Kosovo hsb:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo io:Kosovo is:Kosóvó it:Kosovo ja:コソボ jv:Kosovo ka:კოსოვო kk:Косово km:ប្រទេស កូសូវ៉ូ ko:코소보 ksh:Kosovo kw:Kosova la:Ager Merulensis lad:Kosovo li:Kosovo lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova mk:Косово ms:Kosovo nah:Cosovo nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo nov:Kosovo nrm:Kosovo ny:Kosovo oc:Kosova pl:Kosowo pms:Kosovo pt:Kosovo qu:Kusuwu ro:Kosovo roa-rup:Cosova ru:Косово sh:Kosovo i Metohija simple:Kosovo sk:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo sw:Kosovo ta:கொசோவோ th:คอซอวอ tr:Kosova uk:Косово ur:کوسووہ uz:Kosovo vec:Kosovo vi:Kosovo wuu:考沙华 zea:Kosovo zh:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo zh-yue:科索沃